Coalmask
Coalmask is a gorgeous, slender white she-cat with black tortoiseshell points and piercing ice-blue eyes. Personality Coalmask is a bit of an unstable cat. One minute she is meek and shy but nearly at the drop of a leaf she can fall into weird outbursts of violent rage or bursting into a hysterical mess. She has a hard time getting on with others due to this instability. In her violent fits she may lash out at other cats potentially harming others if they aren't too careful when she falls into a violent rage. In her fits of hysteria she may spend hours sobbing and crying seemingly inconsolable. But generally when not in one of her fits she tends to be a rather meek and shy individual with kind hearted tendencies. She always feels bad after she hurts someone and often times will go out of her way to apologize for any and all of her actions no matter what state she's in. Moons of being called an unstable freak have left Coalmask with many insecurities both about her appearance and her personality. These insecurities leading her to isolate herself from others. She is fiercely loyal to her clan and while she will have friendships with cats outside of her clan she will never let it get past a friendship. She also has strong feelings of negativity towards love leading her to believe herself to be unlovable. She dedicates herself to her warrior duties hoping to make cats forget how unstable she is. She fears being rejected and shunned by others so she is a bit desperate in her attempts to live a normal life. She desperately wants to have a mate and kits as she desires very strongly to be normal. She is very sensitive to the words of others so insults definitely hit her hard. Coalmask always tries her hardest to be like every other cat and will start to avoid any cat who sees her in one of her fits. History Coalmask was born a bit different from other cats. She always had fits as a kit which caused her to be the victim of countless bullies. She grew up being called an unstable freak and being told she would never be loved. Her own mother's rocky mateship with her father not helping as the tension was caused by her and her fits. She would always hear her parents argue about how to deal with her. Due to this and the bullying Coalmask's fits got worse and more frequent as she got older. Eventually her parents split and no matter how much her mother said it wasn't Coalmask's fault she never believed her. With her father eventually getting a new mate she eventually lost ties with him. After that Coalmask grew up being raised solely by her mother who had no idea how to deal with her fits but tried her hardest. It was because of this that Coalmask started to try her hardest to fit in and be normal of course when she found that to not work she isolated herself. When she became an apprentice things were even harder as her mentor had no idea how to deal with her either. Her apprentice ceremony being delayed as she was seen as not ready. This only cementing in her mind the strong desire to be normal. She eventually earned her warrior name and dedicated herself to her duties. She was killed in a plague that swept through all three Clans.